


Daydreamer

by theconsultingburglar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Daydreaming, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingburglar/pseuds/theconsultingburglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean daydreams about Cas too often to see what's really happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamer

Dean and Cas have been best friends since their first week of freshman year of high school, when their Literature teacher asked the class to move around and pair up with someone for a group activity. Knowing no one in the class, Dean chose to sit with the nerdiest looking kid in the class. Which happened to be the kid in a white dress shirt with a mop of messy dark hair. Seriously, who wears dress shirts to high school? Not that he was stupid himself, Dean just had a hard time concentrating sometimes, especially when the classes was filled with loud kids and even louder teachers.

He walked up to the kid who was hunched over his books, already scribbling down notes, presumably for the grouped assignment. Oblivious to Dean, who has been standing next to his desk for a good thirty seconds trying to get his attention. Once Dean finally cleared his throat loud enough, the boy raised his head and looked up at Dean through his thick rimmed glasses which revealed the deepest shade of blue that Dean's probably seen in his life.

"May I help you?" the kid asked politely with slightly raised eyebrows. 

"Uhh, yeah. Can I be your partner?" Dean inquired looking around, "it's just... everybody's got someone to work with now." Dean finished off with a nervous smile.

The blue-eyed boy narrowed his eyes at Dean as if he was feeding him lies. He looked around incredulously before sighing lightly and moving his books of the free side of the desk so Dean could sit next to him.

Dean put his pen and paper on the desk and opened his book on the right page. As he did so, he noticed the boy next to him closed Kurt Vonnegut's 'Cat's Cradle' and smiled lightly at the familiar author. 

Dean leaned slightly towards his classmate and said "I'm Dean, by the way," lowly enough not to get caught talking by the teacher.

Dean's classmate turned towards him he could see a small smile was forming at the corner of the boy's mouth.

"My name is Castiel" he whispered to Dean.

"Man, that's a mouthful!" Dean loudly added, not being able to stop himself. Before Castiel could say anything else, their teacher's voice almost shrieked through the tiny classroom, ordering them to keep quiet, making everyone else stop and stare at them both. 

Castiel's face turned bright red at the teacher's comment and Dean slowly slid down his chair trying to avoid everyone's looks, uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

When the rest of the class turned away to continue with their work, Dean and Castiel turned to look at each other and burst into stifled giggles.

And right then, Dean knew they'd be good friends.

- 

And Dean was right. Four years and two break-ups later, Dean was helplessly in love with his best friend. It stared innocently enough, as it always does, when it suddenly hit Dean that Castiel, his best friend Cas, was really fucking attractive. Maybe it was that Dean didn't really pay attention before. Especially to the way Cas' voice dropped over the summer, making his voice sound like it was dragged through a dirt road, making it a surprisingly thrilling experience for Dean whenever his friend decided to open his mouth. And his mouth. Oh that mouth. Dean's still questioning himself about how he never paid attention to Cas' pink, ever chapped lips, that up close looked like the softest lips Dean has had ever the good fortune of seeing. 

Of course, realising the dilemma of being in love with his best friend, Dean tried to distract himself with girls. Whenever Dean liked a girl enough to start dating her, they never seemed to satisfy him enough. Anna's eyes were a shade too green or Lisa's hair was never the right dark colour.

Needless to say, Dean was screwed. Royally. He needed to get over this ridiculous crush on his best friend, but it was so easy to be distracted by Cas' lips, which he could be tenderly kissing right now. Or Cas' dark thick hair which seemed to be always in a dishevelled state, which he could be carding his fingertips through, massaging Cas' scalp as lovingly as he wishes.

Smiling to himself, Dean bit his lip as his thoughts wandered around the sweet daydream that would be if he and Cas were together. A constant sound of clicking fingers brought him back to his  current situation. 

All Dean can see is Cas' mouth forming the words seeming to look like "Dean" and "hello" and "time", accompanied with a teasing expression on Castiel's face. As Dean slowly comes back to himself, looks around the table he's sat at and sees that Charlie's, Jo's and Ash's expressions are pretty similar. Uh oh.

Dean manages a weak "what?" before looking down and turning beetroot red.

Charlie scoffs teasingly. "Nothing, but you seemed pretty happy in your dream world there, handmaiden."

Jo laughs a little and turns back to Ash to carry on with their conversation that Dean had no recollection of. Looking around a little disoriented, as he looks around his group of friends and sees Cas looking at him expectantly.

Dean narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"What?" he repeats.

"Didn't you have that meeting with Mr Shurley at 12.45?" Cas asks suspiciously.

Dean instantly whipped his head around to look at the large clock hanging on the cafeteria wall; which read 12.49. Dean quickly pulled his bag over his shoulder, threw his unfinished lunch in the trash can behind him and quickly stood up, ready to run to his meeting with their literature teacher.

Without thinking about it, Dean paced to Cas' side of the table and pressed a chase kiss to Cas' cheek before starting to run.

Dean got as far as the cafeteria entrance before he realised what he'd done. Once he did, Dean forgot all about his meeting, frozen in place, he slowly turned around to look at his best friend who was unblinkingly looking straight at him with his mouth slightly open. 

As Dean stood there, he felt like everything underneath him collapsed and turned into slow motion. He saw Cas stand up from the table and walk straight towards Dean without taking his eyes off of him. 

The worst things started running through Dean's head at this moment: Cas probably never wanted to see him or speak to him ever again and the guilt that he destroyed a four year friendship due to a stupid crush was almost too much to take in. What he did not expect, however, was that Castiel walked up to Dean, forcefully grab the front of his t-shirt and to drag him through the cafeteria doors into the empty hallway and push him up against the nearest wall. Much to Dean's surprise, Castiel leaned forward and just as their lips were about to brush together, Castiel breathed "is this okay?" To which Dean couldn't create a coherent reply to, other than nod, mostly because be couldn't focus on anything other than Cas' lips in such close proximity. 

Once Castiel saw Dean's answer, he pressed forward aggravatingly slow and sealed both their lips in a kiss. The kiss itself was more gentle than Dean could have predicted. The way Castiel's soft lips moved over Dean's held a certain sweet, slow burning passion behind it. The kiss was almost chase but Dean felt it last longer than it probably did.

Once they parted, Dean opened his eyes and noticed that his hands somehow ended up gripped lightly on Cas' waist as Cas cupped his face with both hands. Dean let out a shaky breath and looked at Castiel, whose glasses have fogged up and fell a little askew during their kiss. Dean huffed a laugh and pulled a hand up to correct his friend's glasses. 

Castiel smiled lightly, as he always does, a special smile reserved only for Dean, it seemed. 

"So, I guess we're on the same page then?" Dean whispered, afraid of breaking the delicate moment they have created.

Castiel looked Dean in the eyes and threw his head back laughing for a couple of seconds, then pressed his lips to Dean's once more in a brief kiss.

"If you'd stop day dreaming so often, you'd know that." Castiel said with a teasing smile.

Dean blushed and looked down slightly. He took one of Cas' hands in his own and intertwined their fingers. 

"You don't mind, do you?" Dean asked, half nervous of Castiel's answer.

Castiel smiled "Of course not," he said simply and lead them back towards the cafeteria, by their joined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DeanCas fic, so please be gentle with me if the characterisation is off! Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
